The present invention relates to a new and improved chord playing attachment for stringed instruments, such as guitars and the like, where combinations of string depressors are pressed down or depressed in such a manner as to produce a chord.
The previously known chord playing attachments have relatively complicated designs which makes their manufacture very expensive. Furthermore, these attachments generally are associated with the disadvantage that they can be mounted at just one fixed key position and that it is impossible to play both on the finger keys of the attachment and on the uncovered fret positions at the same time. In practice, these attachments have hardly ever been used.